Repeating The Process
by SeekMyFred
Summary: He was a good friend in that way. He really cared for those he considered close. Unfortunately, his idea of close was far different from normal people's. He loved women...physically. Not in any other way.
1. The Limit

**Yes, I know, another story. I promise I'll update both of them...only if you like this one, obviously. This idea came to me, and I didn't want to forget it, so here it is. Remember to review. :)**

* * *

><p>'Melanie Rickson, eh?'Albus asked, scrunching up his face, trying to remember what she looked like.<p>

'Yep,' Scorpius said, proudly smirking. 'She's next on my list.'

'I still don't get why I'm friends with such a whore,' Al said, shaking his head, but grinning.

'You love me,' he responded, winking. Scorpius was extremely good looking and had a great body. The problem was, he knew how hot he was.

Al rolled his eyes and concentrated on his paperwork. He worked as a Healer in 's. He was currently filling a post-mortem report for a patient he had lost that very day. Scorpius had brought him to the Leaky Cauldron to cheer him up. He was a good friend in that way. He really cared for those he considered close. Unfortunately, his idea of close was far different from normal people's. He loved women...physically. Not in any other way. In his entire life of twenty two years, he had had one girlfriend, who lasted for two years. Of course, he had loved her to death, but in the end, he acted like a twat, and it was over.

Since then, it had been a year, and an eventful year at that.

Scorpius stretched and looked around the little inn. Not anyone worth shagging here, he thought, disgustedly. The Leaky Cauldron was filled with middle to old age witches and wizards. As much of a whore as he was, Scorpius never fancied older women. It always made him think about his mum and aunts, and then he just felt nauseated.

He looked over at Al. Poor bloke, he thought. His girlfriend of five years was out of town and he was having an awful day. Yet, he didn't mind talking about Scorpius next potential conquest. The man really was something.

Melanie was the new manager of the Tornadoes, a Quidditch team, that Scorpius had only recently joined. She was blonde, tall, curvy and had an odd looking face. But when did Scorpius ever look at a girl's face? It was their body he was after, anyway.

As he was fantasizing about her, she walked into the inn, accompanied by a shorter woman, with brownish-red, pin straight hair.

Scorpius' eyes widened at the sight of this woman. Not because she was gorgeous, not because she was hot...but because she was, in fact, his ex-girlfriend.

He turned to Al and saw that he hadn't noticed his sister. 'Al, I'll just pop into the loo for a bit, yeah?'

'Mmm,' Al said, clearly not paying attention. Taking advantage of that, Scorpius cast a Disillusionment Charm over himself and walked to where Melanie and her friend were deciding what to order.

'How about we sit at the counter,' he heard Melanie suggest.

Her friend shrugged and took a seat. Scorpius, carefully, sat in the bar stool next to her and listened, secretly hoping that he would be one of the topics they discussed. Somewhere at the back of his mind he also wondered why his ex would talk to Melanie Rickson.

'So, Lily,' Melanie said, smiling at her.

Lily Potter smiled back and said, 'Yeah, it's been a while.'

Of course, Scorpius thought, they had been friends back when they were at Hogwarts.

'Is your private life as scandalous as the reports say it is?' Melanie asked, laughing.

Lily, too, laughed. 'Don't you know me, Mel? I'm all about the drama.' She was, truthfully, the opposite of that. She hated causing a fuss. She hated that her every move was watched by the media. She, most of all, hated that her break-up with Scorpius Malfoy had been made such a big deal. The media also had made it out to be her fault, and Scorpius hadn't bothered to correct them.

'Hm...hey, Lil?'

'Yeah?'

'I need to ask you something,' Melanie said, uncomfortably.

'Go ahead.'

'Er...it's about...Scorpius.' He felt a jolt run through his spine.

Lily's face was unreadable. Scorpius refused to believe it, but she looked like she couldn't care less about him. 'What about him?' she asked, pleasantly.

'You know he's our new Keeper, right?'

'What?' Lily asked, shocked. The next second, she was laughing uncontrollably. I missed hearing that, Scorpius thought, smiling.

Melanie was confused. She didn't seem to understand why Lily was finding this piece of information that funny. 'What's so funny?'

Lily ended her bout of laughter and looked at her friend with amused eyes. 'It's just that he always went on about what a pathetic team the Tornadoes were. I never thought he'd become one of them.' Scorpius grinned. She remembered. His hatred for the Tornadoes began only because of Lily, and soon he loathed that team on his own terms too. But he joined them, because, well, they were offering him a wonderful sum of money for every match.

'Oh, I didn't know he hated our team,' Melanie said, thoughtfully. 'Wonder why he joined.'

'How much are you paying him?' Lily asked, knowingly rolling her eyes.

'About ten thousand Galleons a match.'

'No wonder.'

Melanie laughed, 'I guess I should've realised. But he is a great player. The only Chaser who managed to get through him was you, as far as I know.'

Lily merely smiled, remembering all the inter-house Quidditch matches, and a few League matches that she had played against the Chudley Cannons, Scorpius' former team.

It wasn't that Scorpius let her goals go through. She was just extremely good. Witch Weekly magazine had termed them as the perfect couple, a Keeper and a Chaser (though from rival teams, Puddlemere United and the Cannons). As though they completed each other. He remembered how much that had annoyed her.

'Anyway, what did you want to ask?'

'Oh,' Melanie said, the discomfort evident.'Well...would you mind terribly if I went out with him?'

A flicker of irritation showed on Lily's face, but was immediately replaced by a look of curiosity. 'Why would I mind?'

'Er...he's your ex, so I thought-'

'Mel, you said it yourself, he's my ex. I don't care if you go out with him,' Lily said, sounding honest, much to Scorpius' fury. How can she not care?

'Really?' Melanie said, brightening up at once. She got up and hugged Lily tightly. Lily kept the smile on her face intact.

'I've a few questions about him, though,' Melanie said.

This was one of the reasons Lily couldn't stand her. This was why they were never best friends. Melanie didn't know were to stop. Lily had said that she was okay with it, but that didn't mean that she was interested in talking about him, in relation to Mel.

'Er...okay,' she said, wearily.

'Is he a good kisser?' Melanie asked, interested. I need to hear this, Scorpius thought, smirking.

Lily mentally slapped herself for ever agreeing to have lunch with her. 'He's okay, I guess.'

'Details, Lil!'

'You want me to tell you what it's like kissing Scor?' Lily asked, flatly. The use of his pet name caused Scorpius to smile even more widely.

'Yeah!'

'I don't remember, honestly,' she lied, causing Scorpius to become indignant.

Melanie looked a bit put out, but that didn't dampen her spirit. 'What about his...?' She let her question trail off.

'His what?' Lily asked, blankly.

'His, you know...equipment,' Melanie said, giving Lily a sneaky look as though she had said something brilliant.

Lily began to laugh, and Scorpius had to control his own guffaws. Melanie was stupid. It was one of the reasons he's wanted to shag her.

'Equipment?' Lily asked, between laughs. 'You mean his dick?'

Melanie looked at Lily as though she had exposed some sort of secret. 'Yes,' she said, irritably.

'It's...well,' Lily said, grinning. She wanted to have fun with this. Scorpius was waiting with bated breath for her answer. 'It's tiny.'

Melanie looked shocked. But not as shocked as she looked when someone beside Lily yelled, 'WHAT?'


	2. Information

'What the fuck,' Lily said, looking around her for the source of the noise.

'Was that you?' Melanie asked, dimly.

Lily looked at her as though she was retarded, which apparently, she was. 'Was that me? Are you fucking serious?'

'Who else could it be?' she asked, with wide eyes.

'Oh, I don't know,' Lily said, sarcastically, as she had just spotted her brother. 'Possibly someone invisible.'

'Really?'

'No, I'm joking,' she said, blandly. Lily thought she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Who else would be with Al in the middle of a working day? She stood up and strode to where Al was hunched over some parchment, with Melanie following.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had escaped, still invisible, into the bathroom. He emerged to see Lily making her way to their table. He approached it too, acting as though he had not almost been caught eavesdropping.

'Hey, Lil,' Al said, looking up. 'What're you doing here?'

'Lunch,' she responded. As Scorpius took his seat, her eyes flew to him and she glared.

'Hey, shorty,' Scorpius said, smiling. He knew how much that nickname annoyed her. She wasn't short, honestly speaking. She was five foot four, but with Scorpius being over six feet, he felt the need to playfully irk her. This time, however, she was pissed enough.

'Hi, Scorpius,' Melanie said, biting her lip. Suddenly, she didn't seem that hot to Scorpius.

'Oh yeah, hi, Melanie,' he said, carelessly, not taking his eyes off of Lily. Melanie noticed this, and was not too pleased. Glaring, she shoved Lily out of her way and took a seat next to Scorpius. Lily rolled her eyes and Scorpius looked slightly disgusted.

'Well, this is weird,' Al said, clapping his hands. 'I'm going to get back to the hospital.'

'Why were you here in the first place?' Lily asked.

'Oh...Scor made me-'

'Hey, you needed cheering up, mate!' Scorpius interrupted, raising a threatening finger.

'Whatever. See you guys later...probably not you, whoever you are, but yeah,' Al said, frowning at Melanie, who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Albus left behind a very awkward bunch. Melanie was drooling (literally) over Scorpius and was inching closer and closer to him. Lily glared at him, and he was giving her a charming smile, in the hope that it would calm her down, as it used to.

It didn't.

'Er...Melanie,' Scorpius said, uncomfortably, as he eased himself away from her. 'D'you mind giving me and Lily a minute?'

'Why?' she snapped, sitting straight at once.

Now Scorpius glared at her. Who the hell was she anyway? He could talk to Lily whenever he wanted, where ever he wanted and how ever he wanted...provided Lily agreed to do so.

'It's about Al,' Lily lied, looking at Melanie as though she wanted her to melt into a puddle and drain away.

'Who?'

'My brother,' she said, enunciating every syllable.

'Oh,' Melanie said, smiling. 'It's no problem. I'll be in the loo...Come find me when you're done,' she whispered to Scorpius seductively. He shuddered in disgust. She was repulsing him for some reason.

'She's an idiot,' he said, giving a small laugh. 'I can't believe she fell for that...and even if we were discussing Al, it's not like we wouldn't do other stuff later.'

'We wouldn't do other stuff,' Lily assured, narrowing her eyes.

'Lily,' Scorpius sighed. 'Baby, don't tell me you're still pissed!'

'Oh no, I'm jolly as a leprechaun,' Lily said, with a fake sweet smile.

'So you are pissed.'

'No!' Lily said, as though it was a discovery.

'Look, babe, it happened a year ago...I wasn't thinking straight! Besides, you said no! I thought we'd broken up!'

'So a second after we break up, shagging some fat arsed bitch is okay?'

'Technically, yeah!' Scorpius said, uncertainly. Then he gave her another smile, which melted away in seconds due to the intensity of her gaze. 'And her arse was okay…C'mon Lil! You said no! I was pissed!'

'I didn't fucking say no!' Lily snarled.

'Wait, what?' Scorpius said, taken aback.

'I didn't say no,' she repeated, a little bit more politely. 'I said that I needed time.'

'You- so you mean-I.' Scorpius was unable to speak coherently. 'You mean you were going to say yes?'

'If you hadn't gone shagging half the country, I might've,' she said, her glare back in place.

'You mean we would've been married now,' Scorpius said, more to himself than her. Now he felt terrible.

'Probably,' Lily said, shrugging. 'Anyway that doesn't matter now. Why the fuck were you listening in on my conversation?'

'That wasn't me,' he said, immediately.

'The very fact that you know there was someone gives you away, you stupid twat,' she said, shaking her head.

'Oh,' he said, realising his mistake. 'Uh...well, you know, I thought you'd give away...information.'

'Information? About what?'

'Uh...you know...Quidditch.'

'I hate to be the one to tell you, Scor, but I think everyone knows about Quidditch.'

'No,' Scorpius said, racking his brains. He always made an idiot of himself in front of her. 'I mean, about...Puddlemere.'

Lily couldn't help her laugh. 'Why would I give out information about my team to the manager of my rival team? Oh, and who is a total twit, by the way.'

Scorpius grinned. Her glare was slowly fading and she was becoming herself again.

'D'you know what she asked me?' Lily demanded, furiously. 'She- oh wait, you already do.'

Scorpius smiled guiltily. 'Yeah, sorry about that. I hadn't heard your voice in a long time, babe, that's all.'

'Aw,' Lily said, giving her fake sweet smile again. 'I'm not falling for that.'

'Didn't think you would,' he grumbled.

'Well, I guess I'd better get going.'

'No!' Scorpius yelled, causing Lily to give him a curious look. 'I haven't spoken to you...I thought we could catch up.'

'I don't think now's the right time,' Lily said, smirking. 'You've got someone waiting for you in the loo.'

'She can wait,' he said, carelessly. He was starting to sound impatient now. He wanted her to stay. Why did she have to be so difficult?

'Can she?' she asked, raising her eyebrows. 'Maybe another time, Scor.'

With that, Lily turned to go. She left behind an open mouthed Scorpius, who was dreading entering the bathroom. He decided to just leave Melanie there...but unfortunately, his urge to pee and well, the thought of a naked woman got the better of him.

Lily's words were constantly ringing in his mind... Maybe another time, Scor...another time, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? <strong>

**And thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate it. :)**


	3. The Favour

**I am beyond ashamed for not updating. I'm really sorry. I had a bad case of not wanting to write, plus a new school and everything. Hopefully, I'll get back to writing now. This chapter is pretty sucky, but it's something I guess. Review please. :)**

* * *

><p>Two months had passed since Lily and Scorpius' encounter at the Leaky Cauldron. And in those months, they had not seen a lot of each other. They'd both been busy training hard for the League Matches, which were now, at this very moment, over. Puddlemere United had emerged victorious, after they defeated the Tornadoes in the final match.<p>

Scorpius was murderous, to say the least. His team's performance was pathetic. There wasn't much he could do on the field either, seeing as he was the Keeper. The Quidditch field had been utter chaos for the Tornadoes. Even after making them train so hard, they lost, and not well: 30-220. The rest of the team were disappointed, but they had a rushed shower and left the changing rooms. None of them were ready to face Scorpius. However, he was too busy trying to drown himself in his shower. Sighing, he turned the shower off and heard something, a bottle, fall outside the loo.

He hastily shoved a shirt on his head and put on some boxers. In the room, he found none other than Lily. She seemed to be looking for something and hadn't noticed his presence. Even in his defeated state, he couldn't resist doing what he was about to do. He stealthily walked behind her and slowly exhaled on her neck.

'Fuck!' she yelled, turning around with a jump. 'Scor you bitch.'

'Hey, I lost, let me have some fun,' he complained, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes, but felt sorry for him. She knew that he was a bad loser, and she knew that he was just pretending to take it lightly. Sighing, she held out her arms for a hug. Scorpius literally grabbed her body and crushed her, burying his head in her neck. She knew exactly what he needed and that thought comforted him.

'You smell nice,' he breathed.

'Mmm,' she responded. Then something started to freak Lily out. She was getting the same nice, tingly feeling she used to get when she hugged him before, when they were together. She hastily let go of him and gave him a quick smile.

'No,' Scorpius groaned, holding on to her waist. 'I want a hug,' he demanded.

'Uh, you got one,' she pointed out.

'Another one!'

'Scor, I'm sorry, but I've to go now. There's a huge presentation and then a party and I can't be late,' she said, guiltily. She actually would have liked nothing better than to stay there with him.

'Fine, rub your victory in my face and leave me alone, alright? That's real nice,' he said, angrily letting go of her waist.

'Hey,' she said, seriously. She held his face in her hands and said, 'I'm not trying to rub anything in okay? But I really do have to go. And don't feel too bad, Scor, you played really well. I could barely score past you.'

'You scored five goals,' he grumbled. He was really liking the fact that she was comforting him.

'Not the point. You were really good today. You just need to get your mind off of it. How about you come for the after party?' She did not know what possessed her to say that. _Great,_ she thought, _there's me, alcohol and Scor, what could possibly go wrong?_

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. 'Alright, I'll come,' he said, but then added cockily, 'but only on one condition.'

Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly. 'I'll come,' he said with a wide smile,' only as your date.'

Lily laughed. 'You aren't doing me any favours by coming, you know. I don't have to agree to any conditions.'

'True,' he said, still grinning and bringing his face close to hers. 'But you'll still agree, because I know you Lil, and you feel bad about winning.'

He was right, but Lily wasn't going to admit that. Giving a small laugh, she said, 'And what makes you think that?'

This time, he held her face in his hands and brought them nose to nose. 'You don't really like winning against someone you care about. You'll blame yourself for me feeling bad. It's stupid, yes, but you'll still do it. So you'll take me. Now, tell me if I'm wrong babe?'

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly and said, curtly, 'My place at 9,' and walked out. Scorpius stared at the spot where he'd last seen her for a while. Then shaking himself from his reverie, he began to get properly dressed.

A smile formed on his face as he pulled his pants on. His year long wait for her, according to him at least, was over.


	4. Memories and Comfort

**Annoyingly short. But I wanted to update. It'll get interesting in a few chapters. Promise. **

* * *

><p>'Lily? Lily! Lily! Lil! Lil! Lil!'<p>

'What?' Lily yelled exasperatedly.

'Where are you?' Scorpius called, as though the two were on opposite cliff sides.

'In the loo,' Lily said, annoyed.

'Ah, of course,' Scorpius said and made his way to her room. 'Oy, why'd you lock the door?'

'Privacy, genius.'

'Hah, privacy? What've you got to hide from me?'

'Loads,' she said, as she opened the door, wrapped in a towel, with her hair down.

Scorpius grinned widely. 'Why does this situation remind me of something?'

'What situation?'

'You know, you in a towel, having to go to a party…?'

Lily looked at him in an annoyed yet question way.

'How could you not remember?' he demanded.

'Remember what?'

'Goddamn it. Ministry Freedom Ball, a year ago?'

'Oh right!' Lily said, a wide smile forming on her face.

'Knew you couldn't have forgotten,' Scorpius muttered. 'It was our best time.'

'Hm,' Lily thought. 'Not really, I think we've had a few better ones.'

Scorpius looked at her thoughtfully. 'Well. We could have our best one yet right now.'

'Sure,' she said, sarcastically. She turned to find something to wear, but was grabbed at the waist by Scorpius, who twirled her around, with a charming smile. 'Scor, no.'

'Why not?' he groaned.

'Because you're a bitch and I hate you.'

'Aw, you don't mean that.'

'Oh, trust me, I do.'

'You wouldn't be here if you did,' he pointed out, giving her a cheeky look.

'This is my apartment,' she pointed out with an even cheekier look. She untangled herself from him and walked towards her wardrobe.

Scorpius was stumped. _She has no feelings for me_, he thought, dejectedly. He plopped himself on her bed and stared as she rummaged through her clothes. 'Still can't keep a neat closet, can you?' he asked, smiling.

'Fuck you,' she said, but she was also smiling. She remembered what a neat freak he was, and how he used to clean her place up while she was away. It annoyed her immensely because she never found anything after his wipe down, but the gesture was, as she put it, adorable.

'So,' he said, conversationally. 'How've you been?'

Sensing that he wanted to make genuine conversation, Lily replied, 'I've been okay. What about you?'

'Same, I guess. Haven't found any decent birds since you, Lil,' Scorpius said, disappointed.

She laughed. 'Aw, I'm sorry, Scor. Not even Melanie?' she added, teasingly.

Scorpius threw her a dirty look and she burst out laughing. Unable to help himself, he began to laugh too.

'I miss this,' Lily said, wiping her tears.

Scorpius said, calmly but delightedly, 'We can have it again, babe, it'll all be okay.' He moved towards her again, but this time, she backed off.

'Um. No it won't, because you went and fucked everything up.' She sounded just as hurt and angry as she did when she first found out. 'Anyway,' she continued, easily changing the topic, 'what should I wear?'

Sighing defeated, and feeling extremely guilty, he said, 'The dark blue one.'

Lily pulled out a dress from her closet and scrutinized it. 'You gave me this.'

'Yeah.'

She looked at him and gave him a small, sad smile. She put on the dress, in the loo, of course, and rushed out with an anxious expression.

'I don't know why you bother so much, you look beautiful all the time,' Scorpius said, without even thinking about what he was saying. She did look beautiful though.

Lily put on a pair of heels and looked at Scorpius for approval. He smiled in appreciation. She bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was as though they were together again, the way they were behaving.

'Ready to go, Lil?' Scorpius asked, standing up and holding his arm out.

'Absolutely,' she said, smiling.

'You look…wow.'

'So do you. Shall we go now? Because I think we're a tiny bit late.' They looked at the time, 9:45 p.m. 'Fuck.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you wonderful people for reading. And I want to give a HUUUUUUUGE thank you and loads of happy thoughts to the reviewers! You really are brilliant. Lots of love coming your way. :)<strong>


End file.
